


Inherently Masculine

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Love Confessions, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: The Slytherin confessed,” You know that was the most inherently masculine thing I ever did.” The Gryffindor chuckled,” In that case, we should keep on practicing,” and winked. It started with hate and ended with a heartfelt confession until they mutually agreed there was no turning back. Like great Wizards have always maintained, "The Runes never lied."  Ron/Draco. (au) (one-shot)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Harry Potter Hump Day Drabbles





	Inherently Masculine

**Author's Note:**

> The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life.  
> Lastly, I would like to thank Weasleys, Witches & Writers admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. I very first Ron/Draco.

**Inherently Masculine**

After the war nearly everything was going crazy. Classes were resumed and almost every student had returned, adamant to finish off what they started- complete a trouble-free academic year and graduate like normal witches and wizards. At least that’s what they intended to do. No one expected Harry Potter to proclaim his love for Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to be absolutely cool with that. Neither did anyone foretold that Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley will find solace in each other’s arms.

The professors had opted for taking in apprentice to share the workload. Remus Lupin had called in Bill Weasley to step into his shoes, whenever he was otherwise occupied. The new DADA instructor often allowed students to get too aggressive citing the excuse,” War is a place where the phrase ‘do or die’ works. I thought none of us would ever forget the last bit’ Lupin had lost Nymphadora and Bill his veela wife, Fleur. The bitter man was most harsh on his siblings, least someone complained, he too opted to play favorites in his classes, like Severus Snape. The potion master, after his pathetic year as a headmaster, had retreated back to his dungeons having survived the war, vowing to remain a potion enthusiast till his last breath.

It was in one such dueling class, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were paired with each other, and things could have led both of them to the Hospital Wing, if Bill had not intervened. Headmistress McGonagall was furious but the young men refused to say a word in defense. Well not until nightfall, not until they accidentally got locked inside the perfect’s bathroom.

When his spells didn’t work, Ron kicked at the door a couple of times and yelled on top of his voice. “Hey, open it!”Spinning around he yelled at Malfoy,” Oye! do something?”

“Shut it, Weasel King, you don’t need to say it I can hear you through our connection, anyways,” driving underwater, he resurfaced and stood up. Ron tried to look away but he wasn’t fast enough. Swallowing hard, he turned back and started chanting, _ ’ Ron, think! Merlin! Think of Filch and Trelawny skinny dipping in the Great Lake!’ _

Something pushed him hard against the very bathroom door he was trying to open for so long and Malfoy hissed in his ear,” How dare you try to think of someone else when I am around Weasel!” 

To drive his point home, he licked the man’s red ears and nipped at it slightly. Nudging his nose over his exposed neck, he purred,” I know your darkest fantasies. I know your deepest desires. I hear them every night. And trust me, you keep growing irresistible day by day.”

Ronald Weasley had closed his eyes, and despite himself, his hands grabbed onto his own crotch to stop things from growing out of control. He mumbled in shame,” I never believed in it until the war was over. Until I saw you in Hogwarts Express. When you just stood there in the corridor and said,” Hello”, I knew it was you. I tried everything, I started hating you more, I started picking up fights with you on purpose. Nothing worked. All of that only drove me insane.” He looked over his shoulder and noticed for the first time, Malfoy just had his Slytherin green towel wrapped around his hip. He was seductively wet and utterly desirable. 

Draco was expecting again a brutal fight, perhaps the Muggle way. The more the physical contact the better it was for him. Since all, he wanted was to feel his hands run over his bare skin. He watched Weasley lick his lips and blink away. 

Growling in frustration, he had stepped forward and banged his hands over the door, succeeding in caging the man. He scowled,” What are you Weasel, a mousy? Or spending too many years with Pettigrew made you so pathetic! Look at me!” Gripping his face, the Slytherin had forcefully turned him, until they were standing face to face. 

Ron watched Malfoy’s molten silver eyes roam over him and blushed. It rested over his hands still trying hard to hide his throbbing erection. Stepping in further, making sure, Weasley could feel his own painful hardened erection brush over his hands, he whispered over the Gryffindor’s parted lips,” Ron, I am here, you are here. We both know what we want. We both are aware. We are adults, we can do things and no one can stop us.” 

Trailing his fingers over the redhead’s weeping face, Malfoy looked sad,” I don’t like to see you cry. Tell me, what can I do to make it easy for you to sleep?” He dragged his fingers to the edge of Ron’s lips. 

Draco murmured to himself, but loud enough for Ron to hear,” How often I wondered about them?” rubbing the pad of his thumb over the lips, he went on,” will they be soft like a girl’s, will they be coarse and hard against my skin?”

Ron couldn’t carry on. He had let out a soft cry and had hugged the Slytherin. Draco had run his hands over the other man’s back, feeling his muscles for the first time. He shook on his feet each time their pelvic brushed and their erections demanded more than just this frenzied dry hump.

It took a while for Ron to realize that his object of desire was not bluffing. He was as eager as he himself was. Squeezing Draco’s nape of the neck, he pushed him away. The man faltered on his steps and his towel slipped off. Ron took in the sight and smiled at Malfoy’s confused scrunched up face. Walking back a little more, until, he could feel the door behind, he pulled at his t-shirt and trousers, until they pooled in a messy heap next to him and offered,” Growing up with seven siblings, I only learned how to grab and claim what’s mine. But if this is love, I wish to learn, so teach me, Malfoy, teach me how to love you.”

Later on, as they lay spent on the thoroughly wrinkled Slytherin towel, they smiled and whispered to each other,” Runes never lie- **“When you come of age, you’re able to speak to your soulmate telepathically.”**

Malfoy turned on his back smiling bashfully as Ron propped himself on his elbow and grinned. The Slytherin confessed,” You know that was the most inherently masculine thing I ever did.” The Gryffindor chuckled,” In that case, we should keep on practicing,” and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> this week's prompt!  
> When you come of age, you’re able to speak to your soulmate telepathically. Character A has just turned 17, and Character B says hello. Hump Day Drabble- Weasleys, Witches & Writers


End file.
